Brittany Hawkins/Personality and Relationships
Personality Much like Basil, Brittany shares several mannerisms with him. She is a very noble and enigmatic person; she has a chilling calmness to her. That is able all that she shares with Basil, she is extremely passionate about her family. The is the whole reason why she is going after Almaen because the woman had insulted her own family and Basil, thinking very little of him. Which Brittany couldn’t take at all. Brittany hates stupid questions and jokes; she has a serious tone to her and doesn’t show nay kindness or remorse. Brittany only seems to care for only her family and crew; she wouldn’t really care about the fates of others. Even though she often tells others their fates and such, this is why she often says it is a curse. She has no care for their fates and yet why is she the one who can see such things. However, Brittany has shown to have a soft spot for cats and some other animals. This was shown when she has purposely stopped a fight to let a black cat come through. But like Mitsuhide, she seems to believe in omens and signs from high powers. Commenting on that such examples as a black cat, crossing on is bad luck and whenever a mirror was broken in a bar. She had commented that breaking one is seven years bad luck and so on. Relationship Family Basil Hawkins Brittany has the highest respect for Basil, always addressing him as Basil-sama or Basil-san, out of respect to him. However, it has not been revealed as to what kind of relations she is to him. But most say that she must either be a niece of his or even a sister, but it has not been revealed yet. Basil shows her the same respect and has commented that he often does think of her as a daughter, often calling her the daughter of the Hawkins pirates. He had knew of her strong connection to family and he had known that after what Almaen had said and done to them. Brittany would go after them, she Basil had allowed her to do so and he had told her to be care when dealing with the Banshee. Showing that Basil does seem to have a care for Brittany and the same is said for her to him. Hawkins Pirates Brittany has the same respect she has to Basil, for the rest of his crew. She has never insulted them and thinks very highly them, to the point that she thinks of them as family as well and only them. She had commented that she has no care for anyone else, expect for herself and her to what she would see as family. The crew are also a bit worried about her going after Almaen. Several members have commented that they hope that she would be safe against the traitorous Banshee. Enemies Banshee Pirates Almaen Pena Brittany has an extremely passionate hate for this woman, not forgiving what she had said to Basil and thinking so little of him. Brittany and Almaen have fought each other and they have shown, that they aren't friends. Brittany has said that she has no feelings in killing of a traitor and a bitch at that, of course what is very ironic about these two. Is that both of their devil fruits have almost a scream based power and often commented by others is that, if some was two hear them both scream at the same time. It would result in a deadly outcome for all who watch the fight between the two. Trenette D. Glycon Brittany thinks of Trenette as a coward hiding behind those he has hypnotized into servants. Brittany seems to have also went into a few of his traps and had gotten somewhat annoyed at this, commenting that he is some of the lowest pieces of shit she has ever seen. Trenette thinks of Brittany as a toy or a pet, often addressing her as pet. Even taking his time with her and just liking to use words to make her angry or such, saying at how life her family was. How much of a fool Basil was and how he can shove those cards of his up somewhere the sun doesn't shine. Of course Brittany doesn't really care about his fate, but she always look at her cards and it shows that she and Trenette will be cursed to be in an battle against each other, even in hell. Cabeza de Urdimbre Brittany and Cabeza seem to have the best relationship out of this, they both have a respect for each other. Even though she is an enemy, the two display calmness when facing each other and are not afraid to go all out on the other. However, they two are fortune tellers and both can't see the others fates. Ozanam Serpiente Brittany often refers to Ozanam as the gay man, she doesn't remember his name at all. This is either an insult or something real, because Ozanam hating insults. But he isn't scared to insult the woman and thinks very little of her. He often calls her an ugly bitch from hell, also saying that she is a fool like Basil. Brittany getting mad about and then nearing loses her calm, wanting to kill Ozanam but does regain it in the end. Not caring about the gay man. Shirataki Tsuyoki Brittany thinks of Shirataki as an arrogant and dumb man. She however has achknowledge the man's pure strength and seems to rather enjoy fighting him. Shirataki hates the girl and often saying he isn't worth his time, wanting to do something else trying to fight a real opponent. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages